


Wanna bet?

by FourWings



Series: Minecraft Manhunt Smut [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dream, Dirty Talk, Dream gets facefucked, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hickies, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut shaming but not really, Somebody changed my mind about Sapnap's topping, Top Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Dream beats Sapnap in another manhunt and brags about how he could beat Sapnap even if he wore diamond armor and had a diamond sword. Sapnap isn't amused by this, and makes sure he wins to make Dream swallow his pride.Dream nearly managed to reach the ceiling when he felt the distinctive edge of a sword pressed to his neck. “Caught you~” Sapnap said tauntingly, black eyes hungry as he stared the other down.“You literally did the stupidest shit while I was in the nether.” Dream countered, furiously thinking about how to get out of this situation, hissing in pain as the sword pressed harder and a thin trail of blood ran down his neck to his collarbone before pooling into the hollow.“Watch your tone with me Dream.” the raven warned, Dream shivering at the tone. “Tell you what, I have something for your filthy mouth to do.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Manhunt Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916380
Comments: 20
Kudos: 788
Collections: MCYT





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fics coming your way again. I'm almost done with part three of George is Brat, its just being difficult so this is what I wrote today to try and flush the writers block out.

Dream smirked in Sapnap’s last location cheekily, greatly amused by the other’s loud cursing as he re-spawned for the 3rd time this speed-run. “You are awful at this Sapnap.” He taunted, swiping his sword to easily dismember a skeleton that was hardly a threat before eating bread to regenerate his health. “I still had half my health too.”

“Shut up!” Sapnap growled in frustration, and Dream shivered only slightly at the tone. “You are just so damn lucky it's stupid.” Dream couldn’t help but laugh at the angry tone, taking out a few more mobs as he walked his way to the end portal room, fully prepared with all his Ender Eyes.

“It’s called skill Sapnap. You should just get good.” Dream sassed, starting to place the Eyes of Ender into the slots of the portal, quickly looking away as they started to blink once they were placed, the sight alone usually made his skin crawl. 

“I am, you just are a fucking anime protagonist. I mean seriously, you didn’t even kill me it was the damn Creeper you nearly set off and pushed towards me! Nobody else would have timed it that well!” 

Dream threw his head back in a cackle that was drowned out by the loud ring from placing the final eye into the portal, the ground rumbling beneath his feet. “I’m just that good.” Dream taunted, quickly reorganizing his inventory before stepping into the inky black portal dappled with stars, the only light in the End beyond Dragon's Breath and End Crystals. 

“FUCK!” Sapnap screamed as a death message popped up. 

_Sapnap was shot by a Skeleton._

Dream started wheezing, knowing he had already won this competition with ease and set to destroying the End Crystals, only missing a few shots as he had done this at least hundred times before. “You’ve lost again Sapnap.” Dream couldn’t help but taunt the other, knowing black eyes were flinty and hard in anger and his jaw would be clenched. _He is so hot when he’s angry…_ Dream thought as he placed a bed down near the middle well, waiting long enough to place a block to protect himself before he reached for the bed, watching it explode with only a small flame on his sleeve as indication he was the one to set it off. 

“I know that idiot. Hurry up and beat the damn dragon.” Sapnap pouted, making the blond snickered into coms. 

“Not going to try? You never know, I might not have finished the crystals yet, you have a chance to make it back if you are quick.” Dream loved provoking Sapnap, it almost always ended with rough and angry kisses from the other, sometimes if he was lucky Sapnap would force him on his knees and make Dream suck his cock. The idea alone made Dream lick his lips, placing three more blocks and another bed, setting it off just before the Dragon set off, doing a few more laps and delaying the inevitable. 

“Yeah? And what, make it back with no armor for you to kill me again when I get there?” Sapnap’s voice had lost a lot of the anger it had before, sinking into frustration and resignation. “Seriously, hurry up I wanna make it back before George does. He gets awfully pissed if I leave his dog out all day.”

The blond sighed in disappointment, seeing he wouldn’t be getting anything from Sapnap this time. “Sore loser.” He jibed one last time, the dragon finally landing back in the center well once more, her wings flapping slowly. Within moments, Dream had gained the achievement _The End_ and stepped through the portal to see frustrated black eyes staring at him. 

“Honestly, you are so annoying.” Sapnap groused to him, putting on a simple leather tunic for protection. 

“Yeah, but at least I can win these.” Dream said, holding a dragon head and watching Sapnap roll his eyes with mirth. “I already set up the egg to hatch, it should be ready by tomorrow if you wanna rematch.”

Black eyes glinted competitively. “You’re on, and I’ll actually beat you this time.” Sapnap’s voice was low and dark. Dream shivered before smirking, seeing a quick flash of lust whip through Sapnap’s eyes. 

“As if. I bet you couldn’t win even if you had diamond armor to start.” Dream snarked, quickly stepping forward towards the home they shared with George on the edge of a large town where most their friends all lived and maintained. 

“I bet I could, that would be so easy.” Dream noted with interest that Sapnap kept the same tone, wanting a reaction. _He’s gonna have to try harder than that._ Dream thought mirthfully. 

“Wanna bet on it?” Dream asked, looking over his shoulder, surprised by the mild offense in Sapnap’s face. 

“You really don’t think I can beat you with full diamond?” Sapnap asked incredulously, catching up to Dream quickly. The blond laughed, the high of his win making him cocky and reckless. 

“You could have a diamond sword and still not win.” Dream answered, pulling his bow out quickly and firing an arrow just past Sapnap’s ear, the shot landing firmly into a Creeper. Sapnap spun without hesitation, landing the finishing blow with his hastily made stone sword. 

“Fine, lets bet on it then.” Sapnap growled, sounding unamused. 

“Fine, what are we betting?” Dream asked, looking up into the sky and seeing it was already night time. _Looks like we won’t be back before George. Sap’s having a bad day._ Not that Dream felt bad. 

“Household chores. You win, I’ll do them for a week. I win, you do them for 2 weeks.”

Dream stopped in the middle of assembling a torch to stare the other down with bemusement. “Why is mine 2 weeks and your’s a week?”

Sapnap huffed, pushing a baby Zombie off his leg with his shield and finishing it in the next blow. “What does it matter, you’re so confident you’re gonna win anyways it doesn’t matter how long your time is.” Dream exhaled, loving the intense look in Sapnap’s eyes before answering with a confident grin, striking the torch and lighting up the area around them. The town was visible in the distance, but the torch was still welcome in the darkness.

“Fine, but you need to get Skeppy to give you both the armor and sword, and you have to ask him to grant you the keep inventory tag so you don’t have to go back to him every time you die.”

Sapnap scoffed. “As if I’m going to die, I’ll have diamond armor.” Sapnap challenged, catching up to Dream as they walked the final stretch. “I’m going to destroy you.” Dream hardly held back the shiver that tried to crawl up his spine at the words that were said in a dark growl. 

“Sure sure, big words now but wait till George see’s you left his dog out again.” At that Sapnap deflated, staring at the gate to their property with a haunted look, noticing Dog was no longer outside. 

“I’m fucked.”

“Big time.”  
\---------  
Dream muttered softly to himself, mostly cursing Sapnap’s existence as he made the trek to coordinates 200 blocks away from the nearest teleport station. “We are already doing a manhunt and he's making me walk even more before we start.” He hissed in frustration, checking the numbers one more time before determining he was just 20 blocks off where Sapnap had left a note for him to meet at.

“Sapnap, where the fuck are you?” Dream called out, already irritated, as he stepped past a tree to a small clearing where Sapnap was sitting on top of a large rock, one knee brought up to his chest clearly waiting. 

“Right here idiot.” Came the calm answer, Sapnap raising his head off his knee to _look down_ on Dream with a bemused smile. Dream felt a flash of indignation run through him at the look, gearing up to give a scathing to the tanned boy but his tongue caught in his mouth as he took a good look at Sapnap, noting how intimidating the diamond armor made him look. Sapnap smirked at the other who remained speechless. “Are you ready to die?” He asked confidently, snapping Dream out of his thoughts who sneered back. 

“You aren’t going to kill me.”

Sapnap’s grin turned dark and feral, his stomach burning as Dream shuddered. “You’re right, I’m going to slaughter you with this.” Sapnap taunted, pulling out a diamond sword that glimmered in the light. 

Dream tried to hold his sneer, but found his gut starting to warm up hearing the deadly purr in the other's voice. “We’ll see. I’m going to need a 30 second head start though.”

Sapnap hummed, clicking his helmet to open their voice channel. “30 seconds starting now.”

With that Dream took off past Sapnap, feeling dark eyes burning holes into his back as he ran.

\----------  
“Go on, break the boat!” Dream heard Sapnap yell, repeating the last sentence in a progressively lower darker tone and faster the closer he got.

“WHAT is wrong with this boat!” He yelled, finally breaking it and able to shove it into his hot-bar, running into the dark oak forest before Sapnap could get to him. He weaved between the thick trunks of mushrooms and trees, only slowing down when he was unable to hear anybody behind him. _Good, I lost him for a bit._ He thought to himself, crouching behind a tree to hide his name tag before starting to chunk pieces off the tree, taking quick swings knowing he would have to run again soon. 

“Oh Dream~” Sapnap’s voice wafted into his ear, and not through their voice system. Dream froze, not even bothering to turn around but ducking and hearing a sword whip through the air where his head had been only a second earlier. Dream scrambled to roll away, holding his stone axe in hand only to gasp as the back of his hoodie was grasped by a firm hand that accompanied a dark chuckle.

“What the fuck I didn’t even hear you!” Dream complained, raising his shield to block Sapnap's next swipe, the hit making his shoulder ache from the awkward angle. He quickly slammed the shield across Sapnap's feet, the action making Sapnap release his hoodie. 

“I know, that was the plan idiot.” Sapnap bit back, glaring at the taller who had stepped back a few feet and began running. “Get back here Dream!” He shouted, immediately running after the boy only to watch him take off into the water with another boat. “God Damnit!” Sapnap growled, and Dream watched him start to make the trek around the edge of the large pond, likely giving himself several minutes of distance between them. “You are so lucky you know that?” Sapnap groused into the mic, obviously irritated. 

“Skilled, get it right Snapmap.” Dream taunted now that he had some space between them. He shivered at the unamused chuckled he got in return. 

“Go ahead, be cocky now. I’m still going to kill you. That green hoodie makes you stand out no matter where you are, so you can’t hide from me.” Dream was the most unfortunate mixture of terrified and turned on by his friend/lover’s change in demeanor this manhunt, trying to ignore it as he pushed his boat along to find a place to get some mining materials.  
\-----  
Dream hissed in irritation, crouching behind a wall as he saw Sapnap’s name-tag bouncing across the Nether, never straying far from where his home portal was. “Come out Dream, you are just delaying the inevitable.” Sapnap called impatiently. 

Dream was afraid to speak, not sure if he was within range for Sapnap to hear him without the communication devices. “I’m not coming out Sapnap.” Dream insisted, slowly creeping to glance over the wall, grateful that Sapnap was facing the opposite direction as him. _How the fuck am I supposed to get back now?_ Dream thought angrily, trying to come up with a way to sneak around him and be able to pass through the portal in time. 

“You are so annoying.” Sapnap complained once again, taking a few steps further from the portal. A brilliant idea hit Dream and he lowered his voice into a whisper. 

“Sorry for not wanting to fight you without diamond armor.” He whispered, watching Sapnap's body language change. 

“Wow Dream, you got a little quiet there… almost like I’m getting closer to where you are.” Sapnap drawled, and Dream could see his smirk from far away while he took a few more steps forward and Dream went silent, now quietly moving his way around the rocky structures, knowing he had to wait for Sapnap to take a few more steps from the portal to be able to get away. 

“Oh, now you are quiet.” Sapnap commented innocently enough, and as the boy in diamond took 3 more steps, Dream braced himself before dashing out of his hiding spot, eating the damage and pain in his ankles with a grimace when he jumped down to make a mad dash to the portal. Sapnap turned around, hearing the scrambling of shoes before cursing at the other. “What the fuck!?”

Dream laughed, the sound confident, loud and cocky as he had good space from Sapnap. He held his arm out, letting his fingertips catch the edge of the obsidian portal to use as a pivot point to swing himself into the doorway by using his momentum. The blond stood in the portal, smirking as Sapnap ran after him, knowing he would teleport and be able to run again before the raven could even get through the portal. Dream felt drunk on his high and victory, feeling more confident than ever. It all washed away in the moment he teleported away, the last thing he had seen through the portal being Sapnap’s smirk. _Why did he smile like that?_ He wondered before he appeared in the overworld. 

With no time to waste, Dream scanned the room and realized Sapnap, the fucking asshole, had filled the closest wall with random obsidian blocks, and on the other side he had exposed more of the lava lake Dream had used, making it dangerous to try and build up. Dream only took a moment to dash towards the lava lake, pulling cobblestone out of his inventory to start placing them across the lake towards the ceiling so he could dig out. He cursed hearing the portal start to get louder and signaling a player was coming through. 

Dream nearly managed to reach the ceiling when he felt the distinctive edge of a sword pressed to his neck. “Caught you~” Sapnap said tauntingly, black eyes hungry as he stared the other down. 

“You literally did the stupidest shit while I was in the nether.” Dream countered, furiously thinking about how to get out of this situation, hissing in pain as the sword pressed harder and a thin trail of blood ran down his neck to his collarbone before pooling into the hollow.

“Watch your tone with me Dream.” the raven warned, Dream shivering at the tone. “Tell you what, I have something for your filthy mouth to do.” With that he reached up to grab the back of Dream’s hoodie, this time the boy not fighting to get away. “Drop the shield and let me drag you back if you want this.” This time, Sapnap’s voice was still thick with lust, but still checking for the other’s consent. Dream didn’t hesitate, dropping the shield and hearing it sizzle into the lava with a shiver. Sapnap couldn’t help the incredulous laugh he let out, tugging the hoodie and bunching it up so Dream had no breathing room between his flesh and the cloth. “You are such a fucking whore aren’t you.” 

Dream growled, green eyes furious as he was pulled off his thin platform onto the obsidian floor and shoved down. He stared up with a proud expression, holding back a shudder as Sapnap returned the sword to his neck while looking down at him like before. “Don’t look at me like that, you wanted this Dream. Now take off my pants and get to work.” 

The blond curled his lip at the command, his hands eagerly moving to undo the diamond armor, only fumbling at the button for his jeans, taking in how hard Sapnap was already. “Stop staring. Do I have to explain how to give a blowjob to you again?” Sapnap asked mockingly, not moving the sword away from Dream’s neck. 

“No.” Dream answered curtly, pushing at Sapnap’s buttons to get the rough treatment he craved. 

“No what?” Sapnap clarified, smirking down at the boy who was still trying to fight him after submitting already. He could have moaned as the boy's jaw clenched, he hated being humiliated but got off on it, and that made Sapnap want to push harder. 

“No Sir, I know how to give a blow job.” Dream ground out, only slightly leaning into the hand that came down to pet his hair. 

“Then get on with it, I don’t have all day.” the raven haired boy stated impatiently. He watched with amusement as the other hurried to pull his cock out of his jeans and underwear, laughing as his cock sprung out and his Dream on the nose, leaving a dot of precum. “Leave it there, I want to see a mess on your face when I’m done.” 

Dream did let a whine out at that, biting his lip as he returned his hand to his side, the glob of precum setting a fire in him. “Yes Sir.” 

Sapnap groaned softly at that, tightening his hand in dirty blond hair. “Good boy.” He said, watching Dream’s face with rapt attention as the boy took him into his mouth and sighing happily. “Your mouth feels so fucking good.” Sapnap groaned, watching a soft pink blush bloom across freckled cheeks at his words. 

Dream felt embarrassed by the words and actions, but fuck if he didn’t love it. His cock was already hard and begging for attention, but he knew better by now that unless Sapnap told him to, touching his own cock was punishable. So he ignored the ache in his own jeans in favor of pleasing the large cock that was resting on the tip of his tongue. 

The blond moaned softly, listening to Sapnap moan quietly at the pleasure while his hand tugged Dream’s hair. “Stop teasing and get on with it before I fuck your mouth myself.” Dream’s eyes flashed, a smirk playing across his lips. 

He tipped his head and took Sapnap to the base, delighted as the one hand in his hair turned into two, both tightly holding dirty blond strands until his eyes teared up. “Fuck you are so hot.” Sapnap moaned, shallowly thrusting his hips when Dream didn’t move. “Move, now.” 

Dream simply looked up with defiantly playful eyes, and Sapnap groaned, knowing that Dream wanted him to follow up on his threat. “You are such a whore Dream.” He mumbled, fingers twisting blond hair tighter and making him hiss. “If you wanted me to fuck your throat, all you had to do was ask nicely, instead of being a little brat,” Sapnap accentuated that with his first thrust, thrilled by the brief panic in the others eyes, “and refusing to give me a blow job like I asked. Don’t worry though, I’ll just use your mouth until I come. Keep your hands behind you back and don't bite down.” 

Dream felt his cock leak angrily in his jeans, wanting some type of stimulation but being denied any. Sapnap, of course, didn’t wait for a response- how could Dream with a thick cock in his throat- before he started to snap his hips forward, using the hold in the older’s hair to keep his head still. 

Dream moaned softly, feeling a mixture of spit and cum drip out the corner of his mouth and down his chin as Sapnap thrust into his mouth, the humiliation of being used so recklessly making his dick leak profusely. _I want to touch so bad._ he thought to himself as his eyes closed, losing himself in Sapnap's thrusting that made that made his lips feel more sensitive and raw with each thrust.

The boy’s black eyes softened seeing green eyes lose their defiance and shut as another lewd moan ripped free from the blond, making Sapnap shiver as the vibrations traveled all the way up his cock and his toes curling. “So good Dream.” Sapnap moaned, not willing to close his eyes so he could watch Dream’s proud face fall apart further. “You’re being a good little cock slut for me, taking me so deep.” Sapnap cooed, making sure his tone was still mocking knowing it would drive the blond crazy, his suspicion confirmed when the boy shuddered and gave another moan. 

“You look like one too, with your pretty pink mouth that's bruised thanks to me.” Sapnap was getting closer, but he wanted to see the other boy completely give in before he finished. “You’re my little cockwarmer aren’t you?” He asked, watching green eyes snap open to stare at him. _He’s already halfway there._ Sapnap thought with a groan. “You only enjoy sucking my cock, only I make you feel at home on your knees.” Sapnap continued, watching the fire starting to burn higher in the other's eyes. 

“This is my mouth to fuck.” A harsh thrust that made green eyes water. “My lips to bruise.” another thrust as Sapnap smirked down at the boy. “My holes to use, my hair to pull and tug.” He stopped speaking for a moment, still thrusting frantically into the others mouth, the others moans indicating how much he was getting off of the treatment. Finally he decided on how to push the blond over the edge. His grin got wider in anticipation, pulling the boys hair harshly to get him to look up, already looking half fucked out. “My little whore to use, aren’t you Dream?”

At that the blond moaned loudly, the tone desperate and sending Sapnap over the edge. “Fuck, Dream.” He managed out, starting to cum down the other’s throat before pulling out and stroking himself out over the other’s face, breathing hard as he came. As he came down from his high, he noted with definite pleasure that Dream’s hands were still behind his back, and further inspection revealed the other was still hard. “Somebody sure was excited about getting his mouth fucked.” Sapnap tried to tease. 

“Please?” Dream started, not wanting to play this game and eager to cum. Sapnap snickered, letting his fingers detangle themselves from dirty blond hair to push his own black hair back. 

“Please what?” 

“You suck.” 

Sapnap snickered. “You do, actually. Remember, you’re my little whore. If you want something, you need to ask for it.” 

Dream’s cheeks burned red, the action making him feel the cum on his face more acutely and furthering his shame. “Please, Sir-” 

“And look at me when you ask.” 

It took all of Dream’s willpower to hold his temper in check, looking up with pleading green eyes. “Please, Sir, I want to cum so badly.” He rasped as the words felt bitter in his chest but came out tasting sweet.

Sapnap’s breath caught looking at Dream. His green eyes were soft in submission, lips pink and pouty with dark pink cheeks that highlighted the scattered dusting of freckles coating his cheekbones. On top of it all, Sapnaps cum was strewn sporadically across his face, making him look like the whore Sapnap claimed to be. ‘You are so hot.” Sapnap mused, blushing at his words before pulling himself back. 

“You can cum,” he started, amused by the rightfully placed suspicion that Dream’s eyes held, “but you can’t use your hands.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” Dream raged, unsurprised by the hand that returned to his hair and pulled hard, his eyes pricking with tears again. 

“Dream, you don't have to cum at all.” Sapnap warned, slightly amused by the other’s defiance. “You can grind on my leg until you get off.” 

Dream blushed a deeper red, almost willing to tell the other to fuck off when Sapnap took on a gentler tone. “Dream, remember how good you feel when you do embarrassing things?” Sapnap tried wanting the older to enjoy himself as well. “Trust me.” 

There was a pause before the fight left Dream’s body, his eyes still flaring proudly. _I expect nothing less from him._ Sapnap thought as he sat down on a piece of obsidian, beckoning the other over into his lap. 

Dream settled in wordlessly, not trusting his tongue to stay in check. He swung a leg over Sapnap, unable to help the tinge to his cheeks and soft moan that escaped his lips as his cock came into contact with Sapnap’s thigh. “There you go.” Sapnap cooed, the sound making Dream’s thighs tremble. 

“P-please keep doing that.” Dream muttered quietly, looking at Sapnap since he didn’t want to repeat himself. “I actually like it when you say things like that…” Sapnap barely resisted a smirk, offering a smile instead and leaning forward to place a kiss along the cut on Dream’s neck. 

“Good boy.” He praised, feeling the blond’s breath hitch before he started to roll his hips against him slowly at first. Sapnap let him at first, pressing soft kisses into the blonds neck, enjoying the soft moaning the other made as he made his way to an orgasm. 

“Sapnap.” Dream moaned, getting closer. “I’m so close, do I have to ask?” Sapnap melted and the last of his restraint fell apart. 

“You just did, you are such a good boy Dream. Cum when you are ready.” Sapnap muttered into the boy’s neck as a wicked grin developed on his lips. He pressed another soft kiss to the hollow of Dream’s throat, only briefly letting the boy moan before he bit down hard on his neck, sucking hard and licking the skin gently while Dream screamed. 

“Again please.” He asked, eyes wide in pleasure and staring sightlessly ahead as he rubbed frantically against Sapnap, painfully close. 

“Slut.” The word was spit with delicious poison and followed up by another sharp bite just below his right ear. Dream stilled and cried out as he came, fingers digging into the sleeves of Sapnaps sweater and pulling. Sapnap breathed heavily against Dream’s neck, not entirely prepared for how intense that was. They sat there for a moment, both breathing hard as they recollected themselves. 

“I hate you, you literally made me cum in my pants.” Dream complained, his tone somewhere annoyed but warm. “Honestly couldn’t even let me pull it out to make it less messy?”

Sapnap grinned toothily at the other. “You could have stopped.” 

Dream scoffed, removing himself stiffly and shuddering. “You came all over my face too. What made you think that would be cool?” Dream continued, shivering at the warmth in his pants and staring at the other in frustration. 

“Are you telling me that wasn’t the best orgasm you’ve ever had?” Sapnap asked with a knowing look, only having it confirmed by a deep blush from the other. “So stop complaining, we can just teleport home if we ask Skeppy.”

Dream huffed, tugging his iron armor off with disgust. “Then do it. What am I supposed to do about my neck? I know there are hickies there, what do I even tell George when he asks about them.” Dream paused and groaned. “He is going to be so smug, jesus Sapnap.” 

The raven had enough and just pulled the other into a rough kiss, pleasantly surprised when the Dream melted into it instead of fighting. “You tell him I beat you at Manhunt, and that you are doing chores for the next few weeks.” Sapnap said smugly when they pulled apart.

“You are literally the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anybody who was wondering why Dream didn't go through the obsidian wall or something is that Sapnap basically made a checkerboard pattern on that side of the wall, so he would have to mine obsidian and it would take much longer than trying to go through the ceiling. He had a lot of time to do it though. 
> 
> In this world, Skeppy has gamemode and is still a troll, but does things for others occasionally because he has gamemode? not important don't worry about it. 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this self indulgence, some people really got me turned onto bottom Dream. You know who you are and I love you. <3


End file.
